


A Valentine's Date from Heaven

by JojiAttack



Series: Promptio During the Holidays [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #let prompto act like a man in bed 2k18, #let prompto groan and not do high-pitch squeals 2k18, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Photography, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Titty Fucking, Valentine's Day, get ready for a lot of tags, more like boob worship, pre-mature ejaculation, public foot jobs, what else....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Gladio and Prompto both agreed to never go beyond than what was needed for holidays such as these. No fancy dinner, no expensive gifts, just spending time with each other was enough. However, Gladio felt Prompto was more deserving of that and was set to make this the best Valentine's date he has ever experienced. But the things he did on the date were too on the nose on what Prompto wanted from Gladio...





	A Valentine's Date from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> "you're a month and a half late to be posting this!" yeah well, tell me something i didn't know.
> 
> i'm a little rusty on writing stories, it's been about three years since i've last wrote one and five years since i last wrote any smut fiction. i mainly wanted to post this 'cause too many people have been writing like prompto is a girl when he's in bed or in general and i dunno about you, but i want men in my men on men smut. no beta, ending was rushed because i have to finish college work. hopefully this encourages people to make prompto for the man he truly is *clenches fist*

Prompto wasn’t expecting something grand or avant-garde for Valentine’s Day from Gladio. At least, that was what he told him. He still wasn’t used to the lavish life Gladio lives in and constantly reminds him to not go out of his way with expensive gifts or dates and how he should be spoiling Iris instead. He mentions this every single occasion where gifts are expected; instead, they spend their time lying in bed underneath giant covers, a movie, take-out meal, and a condom in Gladio’s pocket, _just in case_. 

This had been going on for years since they started dating, Prompto was content, Gladio wasn’t. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy his company, of course he did, the man can’t go two seconds without any form of PDA despite Prompto’s complaints, but he wanted to do something more. Shower him with gifts, go on thrill rides, eat meals that cost the same as Prompto’s rent, show him how much he’s really worth, and he has to do it now before going on their big trip with the rest of the gang. Gladio knows he’ll be breaking a promise to Prom, but it’s a promise worth breaking.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and Gladio’s plan starts in motion with a delivery to Prompto’s apartment from an anonymous sender. It was a package, filled with various items to get Prompto ready for the night. A fitted tux, dress shoes, vanilla cologne, a watch, and a note stating

**To My Valentine,**  
  
**Be ready at 7 and I’ll take you to heaven.**  
  
**Anonymous**  


Prompto was a little annoyed at the contents of the package and “Anonymous’” plans for the night, but he thought he should let it slide just this once. After all, who knows when they’ll be back after their trip? Not to mention, perhaps this was an opportunity to gift something to Gladio as well. _Till 7…That’s enough time to get it prepared._

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  


It was 6:58pm, Gladio was parked just up the road to Prompto’s apartment. He wanted to be there at exactly 7 o’ clock, _It’s what a gentleman would do_ , he supposed. He just wanted it to be right for Prompto, really knock his socks off with this date. But if he really wanted to do that, he would have to get his sweaty palms under control. He tightened his tied hair once more and checked his suit for any wrinkles, he drives down the street and when he makes a complete stop, the clock strikes to 7. And at 7, he spots Prompto checking out his window for a sign of Gladio’s car. _‘Cutie.’_ He steps out of his car and walks up the stairs to his door. 

All air escapes out of both of them once Prompto opens his door, the breeze pulls in the vanilla scent from Prompto, and Prompto gets a whiff of Gladio’s own cologne, woody with a pinch of citrus. Gladio’s suave speech died on his lips once he took one look at the blond. He cleaned up well, really well, the tux made him look manly while still keeping his innocent softness to him. Gladio wasn’t strong enough to stop himself when he reaches down to give Prompto a peck on his lips before he realizes he was breaking his cool guy image he was going for today. Now he was the dorky kid on his first date or something.

Prompto snorted and pulled him down to give him a proper kiss on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, nerd,” he said while laughing. He tried not to let it affect his confidence while he held out his hand to lead Prompto out the door.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  


Prompto was close to running out the door and into a fast-food restaurant once he checked out the prices on the menu. Gladio noticed the surprised gasp from the blond and put down his wine to set down Prompto’s menu on the table and place a cloth napkin over the prices. He was about to protest before Gladio grabbed his hand and lightly stroked it with his thumb, giving him a half-smile and squinted eyes. His cheeks grew hot, a light pink shade dusted over his freckles and he noticed that Gladio bared the same shade on his cheeks as well. Prompto told himself that it was the wine Gladio was drinking, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn’t.

“What’cha thinking about?” Gladio asked as he rested his chin on his fist, still gripping on Prompto’s hand.  


“Just thinking about ways to repay you back for this date.”

“Oh? You know you don’t have to do anything for me, I wanted to spoil you today—”

“Yeah, and so do I. This isn’t one-sided, Gladio, not anymore. Say what you want, it’s not gonna stop me from giving you gifts and taking you out from now on. You broke the rule, it’s only fair I get a chance to break it as well.” He was taken back by Prompto’s assertiveness and, he had to admit, turned him on a bit witnessing him take the initiative. “You think I would let that fly by?”

“Okay, you’re right. I guess it really is only fair, and I can’t wait for when the time comes.” Once Gladio did his half-smirk, he was done for and assertive Prompto was gone.

Several moments passed, their order was taken, the wine being drunk, and their sides were hurt due to laughing. “…and then when I looked down over the roof from the viewfinder, I saw this old woman chasing a guy in his underwear!” Prompto told this story more times than he could count, but it still brought a chuckle out of him just from how much amusement Prompto got from his encounter. “Ah, I wish I had filmed it, it was like something you would see out of a sitcom.” Their meals were placed in front of them, Prompto with pasta and Garula Ragú, and Gladio… rare steak. “Whoaa! This looks like something Iggy would make! Well, time to dig in!” Gladio grabbed his knife and started cutting his steak but kept getting distracted by Prom, the way he smiled after taking a bite, how he moaned just from the sheer taste, how he sticks out his tongue to lick off the sauce from his lips… _shit, guess I’m not standing up anytime soon…although…_

Gladio took a bite of his steak and a sip of his wine as he casually moves his foot gently against Prompto’s. He didn’t notice which gave Gladio the go-to to keep going. “You said you were going to pick up a new camera before our trip, yeah? Any thoughts on what you might get?” He hoped his choice of small talk would distract Prompto enough to get to his main goal, luckily, it gets Prompto going.

“Yeah, I thought I should get something more for the outdoors, y’know, something durable and with longer batter-uhn…” Prompto gave a questioning look to Gladio as he realizes what he’s doing underneath the table. “Uhh, Big Guy?”

“Yeah?” He said in the six-forbidden husky tone and keeps cutting his steak, like he has no idea what he’s doing. 

“What are you-”

“You said you wanted one with a longer battery, was it?” Gladio cut him off as his foot makes it up his thigh. Heat starts to pool in to all different places in Prompto and tries focus on the conversation. 

“Uhm, yeah, so I wanted one with a longer battery so that I wouldn’t have to worry about it dying in-nn…” _He shoots, he scores!_ With care, Gladio rubs the toe of his shoe against Prompto’s hardening crotch, careful with his own strength. Gladio encourages again for Prompto to keep going while still maintaining a straight face. “But-fu, the picture quality…ha, may suffer,” _You’re such an asshole, Gladio,_ “so I should just ge-hg… get a spare battery instead, I…” Prompto’s knuckles turned white from his grip on the table cloth, but as soon Gladio removed his shoe and went straight in with more force, he put on his best anger face towards Gladio who was wearing a shit-eating grin. 

“You're so cute when you talk about cameras.” Gladio rested his head on his fist as he took a swig of wine and toed at the pant zipper. “I really like it when you _open_ up to me like that.” He gave a wink only to receive blue eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“You’re nuts if you think I’m going _open_ up like that,” Prompto said with air quotes. But then, he started to dwell on it. Sure, it may have been one of his fantasies before, although he didn’t expect having both of his fantasies of Gladio’s feet on his dick and coming in public would come together like this. But when was the next time an opportunity like this was going to happen? With a huff and a beet red face, Prompto nonchalantly undid his belt and pulled down his zipper, making sure the table cloth hid his actions.

Gladio grinned, he toed off his sock and reached in the stroke his toes against his briefs. Prompto gave off a strong reaction, so much so that he cover half of his face with his hand to prevent any onlookers giving them ideas of what their doing. His toes wiggled against the briefs to try to get to his real main goal. Those blue eyes begged him to hurry up, they yearned to feel flesh against flesh, and something underneath yelled at him that he better not blue-ball him. 

Gladio rubbed on his briefs a few more times before moving the rough calloused foot into the opening and brought out Prompto’s hard dick. Before progressing, he removed the other foot’s shoe and sock and Gladio’s grin grew wider when he finds out how wet Prompto is and uses it to massage the rest of his shaft. He moved from the base to the top of his mushroom head, slicking his toes with pre-come and toying with his foreskin, covering and uncovering the head, wrapping his dick in between his toe and big toe, moving it up and down slowly and gently. Gladio can see the annoying look Prompto was giving him and he laughed quietly as he grabbed the bottle of wine.

“You look a little thirsty, you want _more_ wine?” Prompto groaned, not in pleasure, in embarrassment at his line.

“Yeah,” he responded, “I would like _more_ wine.” He was nearly dying just from holding back any noises he would normally let out but he let out a low moan when he wasn’t paying attention to where Gladio’s feet were at, which moved lower to fondle his balls. 

“You look beautiful tonight, are you wearing blush?” He poured the wine into Prompto’s glass without trouble but Prompto nearly spilled it all over the table when he took a sip. “Are you _almost finished_ with your meal?” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut to focus and nodded his head frantically.

“Yes…yeah, I’m almost finished with my meal, please don’t stop me, I’m almost finished…” Prompto breathed heavily while he bucked into Gladio’s feet when it returned back on the head. “It’s so good…I don’t want it to end—I mean I don’t want to finish it!” 

“I can tell you really enjoyed it, you can see it on your face.” Gladio quickened the movement as he sandwiched Prompto’s dick with his feet and pushed against it harder. So close, it feels so good, just a little more…--

“Here’s your check, sir.” Prompto jumped up and hit his knee against the table and recoiled in pain. Gladio distracted the waiter and paid the tab as Prompto groaned in pain on his knee and his balls.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Prompto let out a sigh in the cold air as he buried in his coat more. Gladio wrapped his arm around him and rubbed his shoulder a few more times to warm him up, he couldn’t stop laughing from what just happened. 

“Laugh all you want, but you’re not the one having to suffer blue-balls for the night.” He buried himself more underneath Gladio’s arm. “How embarrassing.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one suffering here.” They reached Gladio’s car and both got in, waiting for the car to heat up. “Listen, the day’s not over yet, and I may have something else planned…” Prompto raised his eyebrow at the statement. 

“Like?”

“Like, a few things I wanna try out in bed… If you’re up for it. My place.”

“What about Iris? And your father?”

“He took ‘er out to her Valentine’s Day dance at ‘er school, poor kid isn’t allowed to be with boys when Pops is still alive.” Prompto chuckled and pretended to give it some thought, both knowing what his answer will be. 

He shrugged and put on his seatbelt. “I suppose, just so you aren’t lonely tonight.” He started the car and drove home.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  


“Fuck, Gladio, did you get bigger?” Gladio dropped his undershirt on the floor and stared at Prompto, who was laying on his bed, black tank top, Chocobo boxer-briefs, and the watch he gifted him. Gladio stared down between his legs, which was still cladded with his suit pants, and tried to determine whether or not he really did get bigger.

“Well, I don’t know how your able to tell, also, I don’t think it is possible for it to grow in—“

“Not that, meathead, your body, your muscles!” Prompto got off the bed and wrapped his hand around Gladio’s biceps. “Ah…” Gladio supposed he did get bigger from his training, and he was planning on that. 

“Hey, sunshine, sit on the edge of the bed, will ya?” He was still distracted by the size of brunette’s arm that he didn’t even hear him or at least, just flat out ignored him. “Yo.”

“Huh? Oh s-sorry…” Prompto followed his order and sat down, curious as to what he was planning to do. Prompto’s eyes followed Gladio as he went over to dim the overhead lights and turn on the bedside lamp. “What’s first on the agenda?”

“Something I’ve always wanted to do.” Gladio kneeled down in front of him and motioned him to remove his boxer-briefs. His half-hard cock bounced up, foreskin still covering the head. Gladio gripped it lightly and started to lick it from the base up.

“Ahh, I’m not complaining but-hah-you’ve already blown me before, many times, ah…” Gladio shook his head once Prompto’s dick was nice and slick.

“That’s not what I’m going for.” Prompto gave a confused look before he spasmed out once Gladio moved position. He leveled his pecs to the flush pink cock in front of him and moved to place it in the space between.

“W-Wait! I don’t think I can… G-Gladio, it’ll be too much!” Gladio squeezed his pecs together to sandwich in the hard flesh and started to slowly move up and down.

“What’s the matter? Ahhh… Never been titty fucked?” Gladio gave the occasional lick to the head when it was close enough and picked up the pace once-in-a-while.

“Of course not! I just don’t think I’ll be able to last long, oh shit!” If Prompto was being honest, it didn’t feel all that special, but holy shit did it look hot as hell! The smooth glide of Gladio’s skin against his, the lewd look he’s giving whenever he sticks his tongue out, and _six!_ those pecs looked incredible! Prompto couldn’t help but grab them as they moved around. “You look so good, Gladio, hah, so fucking good.”

“Yeah? You wanna come all over my face?” _WHAT!?_

“Oh Shiva!” It was like he entered the deepest darkest parts of his mind and was bringing out all his fantasies out to come true. So creepy, but so good! “Yesyesyesyes, god yes.” Gladio groaned out to suck and lick on his head more as he brought Prompto to the edge.

“Come all over my face, sunshine, give me a big load.” _Just kill me at this point, I can’t take it anymore!_

Prompto gave out a deep groan as he let himself go, seeing thick white ropes land on Gladio’s face, his hair, on his tongue! He nearly came a second time at the image presented at him, Gladio cleaning himself up by wiping cum on his finger and into his mouth.

“Mmm, you’ve been eating your fruits lately, haven’t you?” Prompto flopped on the bed and covered his face to try and stop any more blood rushing to his head. He felt a tap on his leg but didn’t bother to move an inch. “Still not finished with ya, sunshine.”

“I can’t… I don’t have it in me… Just write up my death certificate for today because I’ve already died and gone to heaven…” 

“Slow down there, we still haven’t reached the midpoint yet.”

“Six.” He took away his hands and stared Gladio who was hovering over him. “Murderer.”

“You know it, now hands and knees, stud.” Prompto obeyed and laid his head on the pillows, grinning at what Gladio will find. With a hard squeeze at both of his cheeks, Gladio spread them apart only to find black plastic staring at him. “Sunshine?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this?”

“What’s what?” Gladio gripped the small butt plug, pulled it out, only to push it back in. “Just wanted to get a head start.”

“I can see that.” He gave the plug a twist before pulling it out. It was still slick, like he had used a whole bottle to prepare himself with. “You want me to stick it right in there, don’t you?”

“God yes.” Gladio shook his head in amusement and took off his pants along with his briefs. Prompto reached over to the bedside table’s drawer and fished out an almost empty bottle of lube. “You need to pick up more tomorrow…”

“Again?” He squirted out the last drop of lube before tossing it away and slicking himself up.

“You’re the one who likes to see my body slick, auugh…” Gladio pushed himself in and leaned over Prompto’s back, giving light kisses to the tops of his ears.

“And you’re the one who looks so good slick, it’s a shame we don’t have enough for that today.” He moved his hips back and grinded against Prompto’s hips, earning him a moan. “You’re so handsome, sunshine, ah, you make me feel so good.” He pushed up Prompto’s tank top to feel more of his soft skin. “I’m so lucky to have you…”

“Ah, Gladio!” He kept grinding his hips against him, slow but hard. “I can’t breathe, man… Hah ahh, shit.” Prompto breathed heavily and buried himself more into the pillows. “Keep going like this…” He kept half of his face towards Gladio, trying his best to keep eye contact with him.

It was unexpected, Gladio didn’t count on it to happen. But Prompto moaned so deeply, gave out choked noises, panted so heavily and looked so blissed out that Gladio couldn't control the spurting happening inside of Prompto. His breath hitched in confusion to the sudden liquid heat that wasn’t even supposed to come out for the next fifteen minutes or so. 

“Huh?” Prompto did his best to turn his body around with Gladio still inside of him. The look of shock, embarrassment, and mortification was plastered all over Gladio’s face.

“Shit.”

“No way.” Prompto knew that if he showed himself having the slightest smirk, it would demolish Gladio’s ego, which is why he faced away, covering his mouth and chuckled softly, unfortunately, his shaking shoulders gave him away.

“Oi! Don’t laugh at me, stud!” He removed himself and saw the white fluid leak out of Prompto. “You laugh like you’ve never ejaculated pre-maturely before.” 

“You’re right, Gladio,” He twisted his body to rest on his elbows “But that only happened during our first times, not after we had sex non-stop for years.” He got him there. “What came over you? I don’t think I did anything different…”

Gladio huffed and reached over to the beside table drawers to pick out a bottle of lotion. “You were being yourself, that’s what happened.” He squirted some on his hand and coated Prompto’s dick with it.

“Hah, didn’t know I was so irresistible,” Prompto commented as he slicked his hair back and enjoyed the feeling of Gladio’s rough hands on him before the heat suddenly went away. Gladio reached for the lotion again and coated his fingers while sitting back with his legs spread. “Hey, Gladio—”

“Just be quiet and enjoy the show.” Those same coated fingers went down to circle around his puckered hole, protruding it with the tip of his finger every now and then until he inserted a finger inside. “Huh, that’s a new feeling.”

“Gladio, it’s okay, you don’t have to. I’d be fine if you just use your hand.” He sounded hesitant, he wanted to give Gladio the option to stop but he secretly wished he would keep going.

“I wouldn’t be fine with it, uhn, m’fault I couldn’t hold back while lookin’ at your handsome face.” He inserted another finger and his cock started to twitch back to life. “Besides… I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like to bottom for you, uh!” Gladio’s body convulsed in surprise. “Ahh…guess I found it.” 

“Holy shit, Gladio.” Prompto’s entire body heated up to the point where he may as well be on fire. “You look so good.”

“Yeah? Nng, wanna take a photo?” Prompto’s eyes widen at the offer.

“Can I?” Gladio smiled as he fit in a third finger.

“Just be sure to get my good side and uh, don’t go showing it to Noct. I would prefer not to get blackmailed to skip training sessions with him.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, big guy!” Prompto scurried over to his suit pants to grab his phone and took photos from all sorts of angles. “Nice! Erotica!”

“Sit back down, dork, I’m ready for you.” Gladio patted the spot in front of him as he removed his fingers. Prompto tossed his phone to the side and laid back down as Gladio climbed on top of him. “You want a condom?” He shook his head as he gripped Gladio’s hips.

“I wanna feel all of you.” Gladio leaned down to give Prompto a kiss on his lips, cheeks, eyelids, ears, and jaw before Prompto opened his mouth. “We’re going back to foreplay?”

“Sorry, I just…” Gladio got hit with a sea of affection once he fully took in the sight of the beautiful blond. He gave a smile, a genuine smile, one filled with warmth. He cupped Prompto’s face and ran his thumb across his cheek. “I love you.” Prompto froze for a moment before he sprung up and planted one last kiss on Gladio’s lips.

“And I love you.” Gladio settled Prompto back down and grabbed a hold of heating member behind him, pushing it in slightly until the head went past the tight ring. “Uhh, Gladio, mmh, Gladio…” He moved slowly, trying to memorize every ridge, vein, and inch of Prompto as if it would be the only time to feel him this way. “How do you feel?”

“It’d different. But it’s good, is this how it always feels for you?”

“I’m not at big as you but, ahhh, more or less. What about you?” Gladio starts to move and rolls his hips every now and then.

“I dunno, how does it feel for you?” Gladio grabs a hold of the top of the headboard and rides him faster.

“It’s hot, nuh, and it’s soft…but also tight ah…” Prompto moved his hands from his hips to roam around Gladio’s body until he landed on his bouncing pecs. “Mmh, you feel really good, Gladio.”

“I’m glad to hear, I feel exactly like that all the time with you.” Gladio kept hearing his bed squeak every time he thrusts down and couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious, but the love in Prompto’s eyes made him forgot entirely of it. “Fuck, you’re gonna have to take over for a bit… Heh, show me what you got.” Prompto planted his feet firmly on top the bed and started to pivot his hips into Gladio, catching him off guard, groaning loudly as proof. “H-Harder… Ah, please Prom!” And he delivered. He sacrificed speed for power and noted in his mind the preference as he heard Gladio moaning more than before.

“Gladio… Gladiolus…” Gladio grew more worried as he heard the smaller man groan out his full name resulting in a pressure at the pit of his stomach. Prompto reached behind to the back of his head and removed the hair tie to let Gladio’s hair free while he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss. Prompto swallowed down Gladio’s moans as he was coming undone from the friction between themselves. Gladio tightened up and Prompto couldn’t help but give in and come inside of him, wrapping himself a little too harshly around him but loosened his grip shortly after.

They both panted in their ears, too spent to even move an inch up until Prompto complained about how heavy Gladio was getting. He complied and flopped on the other side of the bed, still basking in the after-glow. Not a second past when Gladio moved back and wrapped his arms around Prompto.

“We have to get cleaned up, big guy, else you’ll complain how gross you feel in the morning.”

“How can I feel gross when it was you who came inside me?” Gladio mumbled and lifted the sheets underneath them to cover themselves up. Prompto sighed, too tired to argue and enjoyed the warmth of the sheets and Gladio to even get up himself. 

“Night, big guy.” He reached to turn off the bedside lamp and snuggled back in with Gladio.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  


The light from Gladio’s window wall blinded him when he opened his eyes. Prompto covered his eyes with the sheets and tossed to the other side to hide in Gladio’s chest only to find a cold spot. He thought for a moment to call him but fought against it as he heard the sound of the shower running from the bathroom door. Normally, he would try to go back to sleep, but his head started pounding and realized he had forgotten to drink water before falling asleep.

No doubt Gladio is also suffering from a hangover as well. He turned to the other side to blindly reach into the drawer to look for some pills to cure his headache only to find a journal in replace of where the medicine would normally be at. What was odd wasn’t from the fact that Gladio owned a journal but that it looked exactly like the one he had lost a few months back. 

Curiosity took over and he investigated the contents inside. It was all the same. Entries of how fantastic Gladio’s tits were and how it would feel around his dick, how much he loved Gladio’s feet to be on his dick, how much he enjoyed Gladio’s ass to be around his dick, something something something of Gladio to be on Prompto’s dick. It was all in here, in Prompto’s journal that was in Gladio’s drawer. 

Prompto threw the sheets off of him and stormed in the bathroom where Gladio was still showering and nearly had a heart attack when the door slammed open.

“Gladio! WHAT THE FUCK!?”

**Author's Note:**

> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


End file.
